legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Virage Embryo
Final Form of the God of Destruction merged with Melbu Frahma]] The Virage Embryo, or the God of Destruction, is the 108th species to come from the Divine Tree planted by Soa. The Wingly dictator Melbu Frahma separated the God of Destruction's soul from its body in an effort to prevent the end of the world and tap into the God's power. Melbu Frahma personally kept its soul in a Crystal Sphere, and drew magic power from it to attain and maintain undisputed rule over all life on Endiness. Melbu's sister Charle Frahma created five Signet Spheres to seal its body in the sky, becoming the Moon That Never Sets. Melbu in turn created the Divine Moon Objects to break the Signets, should anything challenge his control. After the Crystal Sphere was destroyed during the Dragon Campaign, the God of Destruction's soul wandered the Earth possessing a Human child, the Moon Child, every 108 years in an effort to return to its body. The mission to destroy the Moon Child was taken up by Rose, who has thwarted the attempts to rejoin the body and soul of the God of Destruction for the past 11,000 years. Rose's task has evolved into the legend of the Black Monster. Moon That Never Sets Arguably, the Embryo is synonymous with the Moon; the Moon is the outer shell to guard and nourish the egg within. But the Moon is, for most of the story, high in the sky over Endiness, and later a location for the tests of the Dragoons. We can safely say that the God of Destruction that releases Virages and merges with Melbu Frahma, the Embryo sown by Soa that he created to bring about Omega, Armageddon, the end of all that is, is something else again. God of Destruction Melbu Frahma's gloating is unnecessarily sinister, so players may be forgiven for having mistaken his reveal of Shana's role in all of this as herself being the God of Destruction. Or the Moon Child's Soul of the Virage Embryo. She IS the Moon Child, but that is merely a human vessel for the God of Destruction's soul. We never see the final destruction of the world, so we do not know how, exactly, the God would have brought that about. But we do see some Easter Eggs left by Soa to show us the history of Endiness. And we can assume a little about it, from the extensive use, by previous Virages, of brute force and laser beams. The Merging is Complete The God of Destruction is intended to bring about the end of the world, but it plans on providing a brief synopsis of the world so far, first. Sort of like your life flashing before your eyes if you are facing death. To this end, the world around Frahma and the Dragoons changes to demonstrate various stages throughout the timeline of the game's world and arguably, Soa's plan. These are the Seven Generations. The Generations Throughout the battle with Melbu Frahma, it can be observed that it is actually split across seven generations - shifting or skipping as the player fells each form of the boss. Of these seven, Melbu shall be fought in three of them. An interesting fact is that these generations show an inspiration from aspects of religious stories. The developers appear to have been using as a guide, the creation described in Genesis, which story comes from the ancient Sumerian creation myths and their adaptations by Assyrians and Babylonians. First Generation * The battle with Melbu's second form takes place here. It is simply a void of relative nothingness, asides from streams of light and energy. It's somewhat reminiscent of the Big Bang, the volatile beginnings of the universe and time itself. * This appears to reference the first day of Genesis, as quoted here: "A''nd God said, Let there be light: and there was light."'' Second Generation * The environment from the previous generation leads to the next stage of the world's creation as energy starts to coalesce into matter - creating a landscape which will form the medium for Soa's Divine Tree, and life altogether. Third Generation * This phase shows mountains thrusting up into the sky, the gathering of stormy clouds and rain. The introduction of water is obviously important as it is essential for life to thrive and sustain itself. As time passes, it will carve the landscape to suit the purposes and niches for all life, while the clouds point towards the creation of a stable atmosphere. * As well, it seems to be inspired by the third day of creation from Genesis: "And God said, Let the waters under the heaven be gathered together unto one place, and let the dry land appear: and it was so." Fourth Generation * This depicts the formation of stars and galaxies, as the world is fully formed, albeit without life. * The fourth day of Genesis once again sums up the generation quite well: "Let there be luminaries in the expanse of the heavens, to distinguish between the day and the night." * Melbu's third form is fought here, which has rotating orbs that resemble a spheroid in orbit around a larger celestial body. Fifth Generation * Presumably, the Divine Tree finally sprouts in this generation as the land becomes inhabited by flora and fauna, replete with life. Soa's plan starts to move fleetingly as more species start to thrive on the lush world. Per Genesis, day 5 depicts it as this "And God said, Let the waters bring forth abundantly the moving creature that hath life, and fowl that may fly above the earth in the open firmament of heaven." Sixth Generation * A slideshow shows events that take place as mankind inhabits the world, through photos of camaraderie, innovation, overcoming species of old (dragons), sorrow and death. This depicts the growth, the thriving and their end as the Virage Embryo is soon born. * The sixth day is described by Genesis as being the day mankind was created: "And God said, Let the earth bring forth the living creature after his kind, cattle, and creeping thing, and beast of the earth after his kind: and it was so." Seventh Generation * The finishing of Soa's creation and plan, after which Soa finally went to rest, along with the rest of life. The environment shows a dark barren world ravaged by apparent destruction. All that remains of life now are their bones and skeletons piled up in mountains, making up the very ground itself. The once nourishing bodies of water forever replaced by oceans of blood and lava. It can be assumed that this what the world was destined to become had Soa's plan gone through without interruption, allowing the 108th species to be born. * The clash with Melbu's fourth and final form takes place here. Luckily by defeating him, such a horrific vision of the world will never be realized. * If one assumes that this world is the end result of Soa's plan, then it can arguably be found to line up with the seventh day described in Genesis: "Thus the heavens and the earth were finished, and all the host of them. And on the seventh day God ended his work which he had made; and he rested on the seventh day from all his work which he had made." Melbu Frahma Quote :''This is quoted directly from The Legend of Dragoon, Sony Entertainment. '' Gallery ImagesCAIYQQCS.jpg|Melbu Frahma's third form, Fourth Generation Category:Legends Category:Species